39 Clues and Teen Titans Smashup
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Amy and Dan are half siblings and Amy has a twin sister Raven who lives in Jump City with her fellow superhero teamates.When Amy calls Raven to Boston for their grandmother's funeral what will happen?AU and just a little OOC.Full summary inside.R&R
1. Chapter 1

_39 Clues and Teen Titans Smashup_

_Summary: Amy/Beast Boy (Who I will call Logan after the first chapter.) Dan/? Raven/? Star Fire/Robin Cyborg/? Amy and Dan are half siblings on their mother's side and Amy has a twin sister Raven who lives in Jump City. They meet up after eight years at Grace's funeral where Amy meets the Titans and Raven meets Dan. Amy and Raven have the same powers only Amy's are stronger and she only has to keep a lock on Rage but she can still talk to them any time she wants. The other Titans and Dan will join Amy and Raven in the clue hunt. Nellie may or may not be in this story. How will this change the clue hunt? Will Amy ever release Trigon? What about Raven? I might change Beast Boy's past a little bit. A little OOC/AU_

_Evanesence456: My awesome beta._

_Chapter 1_

_Ages:_

_Robin:16_

_Starfire:16_

_Cyborg:17_

_Raven:14_

_Beast Boy:14_

_Amy:14_

_Dan:11_

_At the Titans Tower_

It was a very hectic day in the giant T-shaped tower that sat on an island in the middle of Jump City. At the breakfast table Cyborg and Beast Boy were once again arguing about which was better: meat or tofu. Star Fire and Robin were making googly eyes at each other again and giggling, while Raven sat there and read trying to drown out everyone else's noise when the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Beast Boy yelled and ran to the phone.

"Not if I get it first!" Cyborg yelled. He got up and raced to get to the phone first.

Robin stood up, side stepped around the counter, and grabbed the phone while smirking at the two of them.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuude!" Beast Boy whined. He shut up as Robin glared at him.

"Hello, Titans Tower," Robin answered politely.

_"Hi. Is a girl named Rachel Roth there?"_

"Who is this?" Robin asked in a suspicious voice and narrowed his eyes.

_"This is Amy Cahill. I'm an old family friend."_

"Hold on a second," Robin said. He covered the end of the phone with his hand. "Is anyone's name in here Rachel Roth?"

After a moment of silence, Raven asked, "Who is it?"

"It's some girl named Amy Cahill." As soon as he said that Raven encased the phone in a black aura and brought it to her.

"Hello?" Raven said into the phone, hoping that she hadn't hung up.

"_Thank god, you finally answered! I thought you were going to ignore me and make me call back until you finally got fed up with me and threatened to send me to another dimension."_

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now, why did you call other than to annoy me more than Beast Boy does on a regular basis?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested in the background. His green elf-like ears drooped and he pouted.

Amy paused for a moment before continuing in a sad voice, "_Raven, you need to come to Boston. And before you protest, it's for Grace's funeral._"

Raven gasped in shock and almost dropped the phone.

"What? Wh-When did this happen? What about you and Dan? Are you guys okay?"

"_We're fine, Raven. She died from cancer yesterday at around six-o-clock and you didn't answer the phone the first time I called._"

"I'm so sorry I didn't call back but I didn't know you called 'cause we were out battling Cinderblock," Raven said and she heard something blow up in the background- probably a lamp or a light bulb.

_"It's fine, Raven. Will you be able to come to the funeral? I think it would be really nice to see you again. And it might be good to see the family again- and by that I mean really get on the other Cahill's nerves 'cause they haven't met you before and don't even know you exist."_

"Right, well, can I bring a few people with me?" Raven asked quietly.

_"Of course and if you do they will be included in the will reading,_" Amy replied in a softer voice.

"Thank you, Amy. We'll be there within three days, maybe sooner."

_"Okay, that's good, 'cause the funeral is in four days."_

"Can we stay with you at your house? We don't have anywhere else to stay."

_"Of course you can! You know how much Dan likes you and he could probably use another family member who cares about him-'cause you know how Beatrice is."_

"Yeah, I do. All right I have to go. I should probably start packing and tell the team, then ask them if they want to come along. Bye."

_"All right I'll see you soon. Bye."_

As Raven hung up the other Titans were looking at her in confusion, worry, concern, and fear that she was leaving the team.

"Friend Raven what is wrong? You are not leaving the team, are you? Is someone damaged?" Star Fire asked in her sweet voice.

"No, Star Fire, I'm not leaving the team. Something is wrong, and I guess you could say that someone is damaged."

"What happened, Raven? Who was on the phone?" Robin asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

Raven sighed before saying, "That was my sister and she called me to inform me of our grandmother's passing and that her funeral is in four days. And I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come with me? It's in Boston but my sister already said that we could stay with her, her little brother, and their babysitter."

"Of course we'll go. But if you don't mind me asking, where are we going? And what happened to their parents and why aren't they staying with them?" Robin asked.

"I don't mind. We'll be going to Boston and, well, Dan- who shares the same mother as us but not father-anyway, they were killed when Amy and I were seven so Dan was four. Our aunt adopted them and I ran away. She doesn't stay with them because she only adopted them because Grace said if she didn't she wouldn't be put in her will. She is a greedy old hag who would do anything to get any type of money from anyone."

The Titans gasped at hearing some of Raven's past and at how bad Beatrice sounded.

"How could someone be so evil to children?" Star Fire asked; there was slight horror in her voice.

"Because she's a Cahill," Raven replied and her face was a stoic mask while her friend's faces showed confusion- everyone's except Beast Boy's.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Robin asks in confusion.

"You'll find out at the funeral. We should start packing. And bring your holo-rings; they shouldn't know were not all human. Only Amy and Dan's babysitter should know, considering we're going to be there most of the time. Also, before I forget, we should have Titan's East come and watch over the place. Oh, and Beast Boy, no pranks at the funeral."

"I won't I promise Raven." Raven looked at him and saw the seriousness on his face that was rarely ever seen and felt the truth of what he said radiating off of him so she nodded her head. Everyone agreed then left to start packing.

Two hours later they all met up in the common room and Robin said, "All right team, after I call Titan's East and we get a good night's rest we'll head out and probably get their within the next day if we don't have to stop."

They all nodded their heads. After Robin called Titan's East and they agreed to watch over Jump City while they were gone, the Titans went to bed early so they could get an early head start to Boston in the morning.

_Hmmmmmm. The fact that the Titans are included in the will reading is important later in the story-trust me just so you know that they aren't really selfish. Next chapter you will meet Amy and Dan for the first time. What do you think the Titans will think of Amy and Dan? And why wasn't Beast Boy confused when Raven mentioned the Cahills? Next chapter will be up… soon, I hope. The faster you review the faster I update. Oh! And please check out the poll on my profile and my other stories; it would make me happy! I will update the rest of my stories soon- especially Switched 'cause I'm halfway done with the first chapter. I love you all, my loyal readers. But, sadly, I must leave._


	2. Chapter 2

**39 Clues and Teen Titans Smashup: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Beast Boy, Amy come over here and do the disclaimer!**

**Amy & Beast Boy: Do we have to? We were in the middle of something very important.**

**Me: Yes, yes you do now stop whining and do what I say.**

**Amy & Beast Boy: But why?**

**Me: Because I said so that's why.**

**Amy & Beast Boy: Fine! I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own the 39 Clues or Teen Titans. She just wishes she does 'cause she's completely insane!**

**Me: Yes I'm the insane one this coming from the two strangest people on the face of the Earth who both speak in complete unison with each other!**

**Beast Boy: Hey! We're not strange! But I can't argue with the speaking thing.**

**Dan: And yes you are weird, you're green for God's sake!**

**Amy: This from the person who thinks he is an awesome ninja lord when really he's just a dweeb and where did you come from?**

**Dan: Hey that's no fair! You have disgraced this family now you must commit seppuku! And you know that I'm awesome and a ninja lord and I just walked through the door. The door was wide open.**

**Me, Amy, & Beast Boy: *Rolls Eyes.* Sure you are Dan you just keep telling yourself that and why was the door open?**

**Me: I could have sworn that I locked the door. Anyway before we start the chapter I would just like to point out that Amianfan102 is my super awesome beta who also has awesome stories. Now on to the next chapter! *Dan sits in a corner pouting.***

Raven's POV:

We left for Boston at around seven in the morning the next day, seeing as how we were all awake.

The big thing that shocked us all though was the fact that Beast Boy was up before one in the after noon. But even more shocking was that we found him in the training room. The fact that he was in the training room was a shock enough to almost give us all heart attacks, 'cause we could never get him in their willingly. But there was something else…

*Flashback*

I had just woken up at four-thirty in the morning and was walking to the kitchen for some herbal tea, seeing as I would never get back to sleep. When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised to see everyone up except for Beast Boy; which really wasn't such a shock, just that Cyborg and Starfire were up so early. They all looked up upon hearing me enter the kitchen. I waved to them then walked over to the stove and started boiling the water for my tea.

"So what are you all doing up? Usually only Robin and I are up at this time," I said in my monotone voice. They looked at me, shocked that I was trying to make conversation.

"I could not sleep. I was too troubled about what you told us of your past, and of how cruel your family can be," Starfire replied after breaking out of her shocked stupor.

"I finished recharging my battery, and you know that's all I need to do to be feeling rested," Cyborg said, after going back to cooking his breakfast which consisted of bacon, sausage, ham, and any other type of meat known to him. I just nodded my head and poured the water from the kettle into a mug after it whistled.

"So is Beast Boy still asleep? Or is he going to wake up anytime soon so we can leave within the next twenty-four hours?" I asked with annoyance strong in my voice. I mean, if the others can get up at four in the morning, then why can't he?

"I don't know, but if you need me, I'll be in the training room. And if Beast Boy isn't up by noon, we'll wake him up and get ready then go." Everyone nodded their head in consent and Robin left for the training room. About thirty seconds after he left the room, the rest of us got up to follow him having nothing better to do.

When we met up with him in the hallway he looked at us quizzically for why we were following him, so I shrugged and said, "We didn't have anything better to do, so we decided to train with you."

"Well that's good, because we probably won't have a lot of space to train in Boston," Robin replied while I rolled my eyes. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, we'll have plenty of space to train because my sister has the same powers as me and she can copy other people's powers. She is also a martial arts wizard, so you can talk to her about that. And Cyborg, Starfire, she loves to shop, plus her knowledge on cars is better than yours Cyborg." I let a little jealousy seep into my voice. Cyborg and Robin looked like they had just fallen in love, while Starfire looked like she had just found her new best friend.

"Hey Raven, would you mind telling us a little bit about your brother Dan?" Robin asked, looking at me sideways.

"Sure. He has dark blond hair, jade green eyes, and a scar under his left eye. He got the scar from when he was little and he fell on his toy gun like the little demon he is. He is eleven years old and pretty much like Beast Boy, only he isn't green, he can't morph into animals, and he is completely obsessed with ninjas," I told them with a slight smile that was barely noticeable.

When we got to the training room, I was confused because I sensed someone in there, but there was no way anyone could have gotten through Cyborg's security.

"Guys, wait," I said holding my hand out in front of them stopping them from entering. "There's someone in their already."

"How'd they override my security?" Cyborg asked, with an extremely panicked look on his face.

"Perhaps it is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, while we just looked at her like she was insane for thinking that _Beast Boy_ of all people would be in the training room for. She thought about it then said, "Er, never mind. I really should not have suggested that; it was kind of stupid."

We walked in, Robin with his bo staff out, Starfire with her starbolts, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, and me with my black aura around my hands ready to use our powers if necessary.

What we saw when we walked in was enough to make anyone drop what they were doing and just stare, stare, then stare some more. It was Beast Boy, shadowboxing while standing on a balance beam, and looking pretty concentrated. He didn't even pause in what he was doing as he spoke to us.

"Hi guys! I didn't know you were awake."

"Beast Boy. . . " Robin said, still in shock as he was unable to say anything else.

"Yes, Robin? Do you need me to do something?" Beast Boy asked as he back-flipped off of the balance beam and went spinning in the air with more grace than we knew he had. A frown was on his face.

"No, I was just going to ask what you were doing down here. I mean, usually we can never get you in here on your own free will and now here you are at four thirty in the morning standing on a balance beam while shadowboxing."

Beast Boy looked back at the balance beam then said to Robin, "Yeah, I come down here and do that every morning. And before you ask, the reason I never train so hard is because we usually fight with each other, so I have to hold back. I don't want to accidently hurt anyone and it's pretty easy for me to do. Before you ask any questions, I have been down here since two, and I would like breakfast. You can question me during and after that." He left the room, heading to the kitchen with us following, eager to question him on his weird actions.

As we got to the kitchen, we saw Beast Boy already there and eating a salad with a bottle of water beside him.

"Alright, ask me any questions you want, but just be warned I might not answer them all," Beast Boy said as he turned to us.

"Why don't you fight like that when we're fighting bad guys?" Robin asked, looking at him sternly.

"Well that one's simple. It's because when I fight like that, it gets harder to control the beast and the reason I don't fight like that when we train is because I don't want to hurt any of you, and I don't want you to try to make me fight like that when we are fighting criminals, 'cause someone might get seriously hurt and I don't want to risk that." Robin nodded his head at his answer in acceptance.

"Alright, but how would you like having to train like that when we train-and before you protest let me finish-but you don't have to fight any of us just against robots, in stimulations, or something like that?" Robin asked.

"That'll be fine as long as I don't have to fight any of you, I really don't want to hurt any of you." Beast Boy replied. "Alright, who's going to ask the next question?" he asked.

"Friend Beast Boy, why are you not joking around like you usually would? Are you positive that everything is fine?" Star Fire asked.

"I'm fine Star. I'm usually like this but you just don't realize it." Beast Boy replied with a small smile. Starfire smiled brightly back at him.

"Yo BB! Since when do you get up at two in the morning to practice in the training room?" Cyborg questioned in his loud voice.

"Hmmmmm. I would say since before I joined the Doom Patrol. Truthfully I'm surprised that none of you ever noticed. Especially you Robin or you Raven." Beast Boy replied to Cyborg's question. "Alright one more question then we can start packing up to go. Raven do you have a question for me?"

"Yes I do. Yesterday when I informed you of the Cahills you didn't seem shocked. Why not?"

"Because I used to know Amy but I didn't know she was your sister and she told me all about how they act. Plus I saw it first hand when I went to a reunion that Grace invited me to. Let me tell you, it was a good thing Amy put a glimmer around me to make me at least look human." I just stared at him slightly shocked along with everyone else.

"That makes sense we thought it would be safer not to have anyone know that we're sisters but since when can she make glimmers that change the way you look?"

"She says that she's been able to do so since she was eight. And now that that's settled let's get our stuff and head out," Beast Boy said while putting his dirty dishes in the sink then heading to his room. We all went to our rooms to get our stuff and put it in the T-Ship.

*End Flashback*

Nothing really interesting happened on the flight happened and we got to Boston around ten o-clock.

When we got there we landed the T-Ship where no one would see it and I called Amy to let her know we were on our way there. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Amy Cahill, who are you?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"Hey Amy, it's me Raven and I wanted to call and let you know that we're on our way there. Are you okay? You sound kind of out of breath."

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine I just got out of the training room is all and then had to chase Dan around because he was being stupid and almost broke something of Nellie's."

"Oh that's nice, and umm what's your address? You never told me yesterday."

"Oh duh, I'm stupid. Anyway, it's 114 ABC Street. _**(A/N: Not a real place.)**_

"Thanks Amy we'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. *In the Background*_ Dan put that down. NO! Don't touch that. Ahh! Dan get back here right now!_ Sorry Raven but I've got to go. *Crash in background* DAN! What did you break this time?"

"Alright well, bye, Amy. See you soon, and who was that who was yelling?"

"It was our Au Pair Nellie Gomez. Bye!" I hung up the phone as I heard Dan screaming and what sounded like Amy chasing him around while yelling at him.

"Well, alright then."

"Everything alright Raven?" Robin asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but Dan was getting on Amy's nerves." He just nodded his head.

"Alright, so where do we need to go Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"First, it's Raven NOT Rae. And she said 114 ABC Street, which is about ten minutes away."

"Okay, well let's all pile into the T-Car than we can go," Cyborg said, while getting the T-Car out of the back of the T-Ship. We all got our stuff put it in the trunk and headed off. We got there in around seven minutes from the little amount of traffic.

When we got there, I told everyone to put their holo-rings on so we appeared normal when entering the buildings. I ended up with red hair, pale skin, and jade green eyes so I resembled Amy. Beast Boy had blond hair, ice-blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

Robin didn't need a holo-ring he just replaced his mask with dark sunglasses. Other than that he looked like a normal human being. Starfire still had her red hair just not as bright, dark brown eyes, and slightly less tanned skin. Cyborg looked like he did when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E. academy.

"Alright what names will we go by and what age will we be?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll be Victor Stone age seventeen," Cyborg replied not even shocked at Beast Boy's weird behavior anymore.

"Richard Grayson age sixteen," Robin said.

"Rachel Cahill age fourteen," I said in my monotone.

"On my home planet Tameran, my name was not Starfire, but Kory Black so I will be called that please and I will also be sixteen," Starfire informed us. We just nodded.

"Beast Boy, what should we call you and what will your age be?" Robin asked him.

"Logan Mark age fourteen," he said, while looking out the window. We nodded.

"Alright, well let's get going," Robin said, still acting like the team leader. We nodded and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _**(A/N: I thought about ending it their but I said you would meet Amy in this chapter so you will and I'm not always that evil just most of the time.)**_ The door opened a few seconds later and we saw a girl with flaming red hair, jade green eyes, and pale grey skin like mine normally is. I smiled.

"Amy, it's good to see you again. It's been way too long since we've seen each other." She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Raven and yes your right it has been way to long," she replied as she reached out and pulled me into a hug. "And these must be your friends."

"Yep these are Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy, Kory a.k.a. Starfire, Richard a.k.a. Robin, and Victor a.k.a. Cyborg," I said while pointing them each out in turn. She smiled and turned to shake hands with each of them but stopped at Beast Boy where her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"LOGAN?" she screamed.

He nodded while looking off to the side to avoid her gaze, and he had a look of guilt on his face, but then she shocked us all by tackling him to the ground in a hug. They stood up and she smiled, giggled, then said, "OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in years! It has been way too long!"

Then she frowned and glared at him. And to give us even more of a shock for the day, she reached out and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell Logan? We were best friends and you didn't feel the need to keep in contact with me? Who the hell does that?" she asked him while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, when I left you seemed pretty mad at me and I didn't think you wanted to keep in contact with me," he replied with a little guilt on his face, as he looked at her earnestly.

She kept glaring at him as she said, "Well it's a good thing for you that I'm an empath or else I wouldn't believe you." Then she smiled and added, "And I'm sorry for tackling you earlier."

He smiled as he replied, "Its fine. I really didn't expect anything else."

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she put her hands back on her hips, cocked her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh n-n-nothing you know I-I-I didn't m-m-mean it l-l-l-like that-t-t," he stuttered nervously. She just smirked.

"I know but I love messing with you. Now come on guys, Dan really wants to meet you all!" she sayed as she turned and walked away. Beast Boy following behind, while we stood there with our jaws on the ground.

"Yo Raven! Is she bi-polar or something?" Cyborg asked.

"No she isn't, but she can act like it sometimes," I replied with a frown.

They nodded and we went inside to find them. When we went in we discovered that they were in the living room and Dan was dressed as a ninja. Like usual from what Amy told me. As we walked in, they turned to us and Dan's face immediately broke into a smile.

"Raven," he yelled while running to me and giving me a hug, which I returned.

"Hey kid," I told him with a small smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever! And I've gotten better with my ninja skills! Though Amy doesn't think so and she won't teach me anything," he said while whining a little at the end.

"Well why don't you ask Robin? I'm pretty sure he'll teach you some basic ninja moves. And you can even use them on the Kabras at the funeral if they try anything. How does that sound?" I suggested.

"Awesome! Now, uh, which one of you is Robin? Sorry, but I wasn't there for the introductions."

"That's fine and we should probably take off our holo-rings so you guys know what we look like without them," I replied. They all nodded their heads.

When we took them off we all reverted back to our normal looks. Dan looked at us in amazement and almost passed out when he saw Starfire flying, Cyborg's half-robotness, and Beast Boy's green skin. Amy laughed lightly.

"Well than let's get on with the introductions. . . Again," Amy said in an amused tone of voice.

"Alright, well this is Robin, or Richard, as we will call him. Starfire, or Kory as we will call her, Cyborg, or Victor as we will call him, and Beast Boy, or Logan as we will call him." I said. "And you know that I want to be called Rachel when we're with you guys."

"Alright! Well, Robin, will you please, please, please teach me some awesome ninja moves? Please, please, please?" Dan asked while walking up to Robin.

He smiled as he replied, "Of course! It would be awesome to be able to teach someone everything I know." Amy chuckled.

"You have no idea what you just agreed to Robin. I can't wait to see how this turns out. But I'm also going to give you a warning. If you hurt my little brother at all I will send you to an alternate dimension where you will wish you had never been born and you will stay there until I decide that you are ready to apologize," Amy said as she looked at him with a completely serious face and a slightly crazy smile. "Well toodles, and I'll see you later, but I have to go meditate. BB, you want to come with? Last time you did you said it helped calm your inner beast."

"Sure it might be fun, but I haven't done it in a while," he replied with a shrug as he turned and walked off with her.

"Raven, Starfire, would you like to join us? Oh and Dan, Cyborg, Robin if you're going to play video games all day at least keep the volume down," Amy said as she looked behind her.

"Of course I'll join you and friend Raven will as well!" Starfire replied eagerly while dragging me behind her over to Amy and Beast Boy.

"Alright, we'll keep it down and Dan we'll start your ninja training tomorrow, okay?" Robin said.

"Sure Robin, as long as I can learn something before we go to the funeral," he replied eagerly with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Amy, later can you take a look at my car with me? Raven tells me you're a wiz with cars," Cyborg asked her before we left the room.

"Of course I will! I love cars! Does anyone else want to plan anything with me later? 'Cause if you do, now is the time to ask," she replied.

"Would you like to teach me what you know in martial arts after looking at the T-car with Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"That might be fun considering I know way more kinds of fighting styles than you do," she replied with a smirk.

"Would you like to accompany me to the earthly 'mall of shopping' later?" Starfire asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I love shopping. And after that we can work on how you talk and make you sound more like you're from earth. How's that sound, Star?"

"That sounds delightful!" she replied eagerly.

"How about we go to dinner later to catch up?" Beast Boy suggests.

"Of course that would be fun and I would love to catch up with you." She answered.

"Umm, would like to go to a café with me later to catch up?" I asked sort of timidly.

"Definitely! I would love to catch up with you Rae," she said with a wide smile. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to ask. Alright, so I have working with cars with Cyborg after meditating, than martial arts with Robin, then shopping and vocab with Star, then dinner with Beast Boy, and last going to a café with Raven." We nodded in agreement. "Dan is there anything special that you want to do with me?"

He smiled than replied, "Yeah! I want to go to the park and set off those bottle rockets that you got me for Christmas!"

"Okay, we can do that. Who knows, it might even be fun?" she replied with a shrug and a smile on her face.

"Woo-hoo," Dan yelled while running over and giving Amy a tight hug. "Thank you SO much! Amy, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys in a little bit but we have to go meditate now. Oh, and I will give each of you an hour to spend with me so it will be fair and I'll only spend an hour meditating. Alright, see you guys in an hour!"

"Bye Amy, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy! See you guys soon."

As we walked to the training room, Starfire and Beast Boy started talking, so Amy walked up to me.

"Hey Rae, how's it going?" she asked me.

"It's fine sis. How's it going for yourself?"

"Fine, and your friends are really nice. Oh, here we are; the training room! Let's go guys! You'll love it in here, I promise! It's completely awesome!"

She was right. There were all kinds of training equipment in here from balance beams, to weight lifting sets, and way more stuff that I couldn't name. I smiled and Beast Boy, Starfire and I followed her over to the mat in the middle of the room before sitting down and chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthois."

**All right, that's my longest chapter ever! I probably could have made it longer, but I didn't want to. I mean, it's already got like more than four thousand words, so I didn't want to make it too much longer. So what did you guys think? Please review it; makes me happy! And please check out my other stories and the poll on my profile! It will make me happy, and I will update faster.**

**P.S. In the next chapter you will get to Grace's funeral and see how the Titans react to everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**39 Clues and Teen Titans Titians Smashup: Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi people! I'm back! And I would like to say that for you 39 Clues fans I have a contest on my profile. Please look at it!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I don't own the 39 Clues or the Teen Titans. They both go to their respective owners. Now on with the chapter! And also just so you know my beta is the one and only awesome Amianfan102!**

**3rd person:**

As Amy, Dan, and the Titans got ready for the funeral, Amy thought about her weekend with the them. She smiled as she thought of how happy she had been able to make the Titans and Dan, though she still felt bad about not telling them about the hunt for the 39 Clues. Honestly, the only reason she and Beast Boy knew was because they were eavesdropping on one of Grace's and her mother's conversations.

As Amy curled her hair and did her makeup, she thought back to the time she had with Beast Boy that weekend. They had gone out for dinner and movie which ended with a walk in the park. _**(A/N: Cliché I know)**_ Amy smiled as she thought about the quick kiss that they had shared.

After they got home she was forcefully dragged out to go shopping by Starfire. They had both gotten their funeral outfits and many other outfits as well. _**(A/N: Pics on profile)**_ While they were out, Amy also helped Starfire understand earth culture and how to talk like a normal human being. She was very surprised to learn how fast Star picked up on everything. By the time of the funeral, she was talking like a normal American, and acting like one as well.

Then later after helping Cyborg with his car- and adding _awesome_ upgrade - and kicking Robin's butt in karate, she went out for tea with Raven while the boys all played video games. They talked about anything and everything- including boys! Let's just say Raven was very surprised to learn that Amy and Beast Boy had a history. Amy had chastised Raven when she found that while Raven did indeed have a crush, she didn't act on it.

The Titans had been very surprised- all except BB- when Amy let Dan let off all of the bottle rockets at the park. Dan had invited them to come, as he said he didn't want to keep Amy from the rest of them for too long, with a look at her causing her to roll her eyes and hit him lightly upside the head. She knew he was talking about her crush on BB.

Amy was snapped out of her thoughts as Raven knocked on the bathroom door yelling, "Are you almost done in there? I need to get ready to, you know." She seemed annoyed, even more so when Amy laughed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, sister dear! Let me put my dress on! Unless you want me to walk out of the bathroom in my underwear?" She laughed more as she sensed that Raven was uncomfortable.

"No, that's fine, I can wait a little bit longer!" Raven yelled back through the door, though she was slightly impatient; Amy could tell from her voice.

She slipped her dress on and made sure her makeup and hair were perfect- she wanted to look good for BB, after all.

As she walked out she smirked at Raven, who had her dress hanging over her arm and an annoyed look on her face as Amy said, "Don't forget your holo-ring, sister dear." As she walked past, Amy handed Raven her ring which was disguised as a mood ring when she out it on.

When Amy walked into the living room, she grabbed her shoes and sat next to her boyfriend. Beast Boy leaned over and told her, "You look beautiful." He snickered as she blushed, causing her to glare evilly at him.

"What are you laughing at, Logan?" she asked, knowing he didn't like being called Logan when he didn't have to be. And that was exactly why she called him by his real name.

"Oh just your cute little blush, _Love,_" he mocked, using the nickname Ian had given her during the last family reunion they had went to together. She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly upside the head.

"You are _sooo_ annoying. I hope you know that," she replied as she smirked at him.

"I know! And that's why you love me," he replied with a smirk in her direction. She glared at him, though she wasn't really mad. She just liked picking on him- though not anywhere as bad as her sister.

"_Sure _I do," she said drawing out the _u_ in sure. She looked at him with a smirk because he knew she was picking- they always did this sort of stuff.

He pouted at her as she leaned down to put her shoes. "You're mean!" he said, in a mock five-year-old voice.

"No!" she whined then smirked as she looks at him playfully. "I'm just picking on you." Then, becoming serious, she leaned over hugging and whispered, "Thank you," into his silky blond hair.

"For what?" he whispered back as he returned her hug, knowing that it was time to be serious. She didn't act like this for absolutely any reason, normally.

"For being here. For helping me with Grace's death. For loving me," she replied, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.

He smiled as he pulled her back whispering, "Anytime." And just the mood changed back to playful as she shoved him lightly with a small smirk on her face, seeing his look. She smirked at him as he said, "I'm gonna get you for that! You just won't know when."

"Sure you will, BB. Sure you will," she replied as she shook her head, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Beast Boy always knew how to lighten a mood, no matter the situation. It was just one of his specialties. After all, you don't spend years with him and learn nothing about him…unless of course you're the Titans.

Raven walked out of the bathroom with her shoes in her hand and Amy's hair band in the other. _**(A/N: Raven's outfit on profile as well!)**_

"You forgot this. Maybe because you were too distracted with trying to get to your boyfriend to notice you didn't have it," Raven told her quietly but with a smirk on her face, knowing that Beast Boy could hear her.

But that wasn't the issue at the moment as Amy, Dan, and Raven's Aunt Beatrice had just walked through the door, looking at everyone else with wide eye before they traveled to Amy. Beatrice's face slowly became a bright tomato color as she saw Raven come stand next to the couch and Beast Boy sitting next to Amy on the couch.

"Amelia and Daniel Cahill, what are _these _people doing here?" she barked at Amy, not caring about making her mad as she didn't know about any of their powers.

"I don't know _who_ you think you're talking about, because I know that it isn't us," Starfire said as she walked up to Beatrice, looking her straight in the eyes. She hadn't met her till this moment, but she already hated her after what Amy had told her about their Aunt. She was a cruel, heartless, person who didn't even care about her sister's death.

"Actually, you little rat I _was _talking about you. You shouldn't be here. We're going to a funeral today that is only for _Cahills _to attend. And I really doubt that anyone in this room other than Daniel and Amelia are Cahills- and I'm not even a hundred percent sure about them," Beatrice replied to them in her crackling old-lady voice.

"Actually, we _are_ Cahills; I'm a Lucian, Rachel, Amy, Dan, and Logan, as you probably know, are branchless, Stone is a Tomas and so is Kory there, though she may not look it, she really is a Tomas as well," Robin lied smoothly as he looked at her, all while motioning to each person as he spoke about them.

And while what he had said might not have been entirely true, unless there were Cahills on other planets, it could have very well been. After all, Robin was tricky; Beast Boy- as far as the Titans knew- didn't fit into any categories, and Cyborg and Starfire were as strong as, if not more so, than a regular Tomas.

"Well," Beatrice replied, very obviously flustered, though she was trying not to show it. "You all will have to find your own way to the funeral. I don't give rides to stray Cahills orphans," she said in a snooty high voice, trying to sound superior to them.

"Oh, we already have a ride," Beast Boy replied as he looked at her. She turned and glared at him while saying, "I have never disliked someone as much as I have you. Amelia, Daniel since your friends already have a ride, you can ride with them."

"That's fine with me," Amy replied as she took her hair band from Raven and put it her hair, making her hair look perfect. "What do you think, Dan?"

"That's fine with me," he replied, obviously eager to use some of his new ninja moves on the Kabras. Beatrice huffed as she walked out the door, slamming it after them. No one noticed Nellie until she started backing slowly out of the room.

"Well, alright people, let's start heading out!" Amy yelled after a moment of awkward silence. They all started filing out the door and made their way to the T-car. As they set off, they went over their cover stories once more.

**A/N: Alright well I think that's a good place to end this chapter. I should update another couple stories soon. See you soon :)**


End file.
